Chemistry
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry and Draco get a mandatory after school supplementary lesson by Serverus, there potions and chemistry teacher, due to there failing grades, and lack of understanding. Dominate DM\HP Submisive


The idea of _'chemistry'_ was tossed around in my head for a while, I couldn't find a suitable Fandom with two lovely boys/men to use for the Yaoi(Yaoi→Homosexual love and sex between [two+] gay men), and I happened to scan through multiple shows, anime, manga, movies... et'cetra... just further developing the plot line. Here where the running choices: Harry potter : Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

[_Spectating teacher, Serverus Snape?_]

Okane Ga Nai : kanou Somoku

Ayase Yukiya

[_Spectating Okama, Someya Kaoruko_]

Vampire Knights : Kaname Kuran

Zero kiryuu

[_Spectating headmaster, Cross Kaien_]

Yami No Matsuei : Muraki Kazutaka

Tsuzuki Asato

[_Spectating shinigami, Tatsumi_]

These fandoms and pairings come to mind because there is _actual_ chemistry involved, and there in because I'm a lazy writer who has been over worked, do not want to write the whole beginning to a story. ( like why there doing chemistry, not romance chemistry, but there is smut later on.) HP seems a logical choice, setting in Serverus' class. OGN... well that's just a good pairing (SPOILER ALERT) if you've read the manga you know that Ayase has big influence on Kanou... the amusement park... et'cetra. VK... well this was a tough decision, I do not know if its like this to you, but I see ka-chan and ze-chan in a chem. Lab making big booms and snogging. YNM, well that's a given "Paging doctor Kazutaka, paging doctor Kazutaka!" don't you think? I decided to use All four. They will be posted as separate one shots, I'm debating if I'm just going to use the exact same plot line and change the profiling and names up.....they are going to have the same title, different pairings, obviously the ones listed above. I might be adding in more fandoms and pairings, not sure. I also don't know which order I'm uploading them in...

Anyways Here's _'chemistry'_....

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: NC-17 (R, M, XXX, HARD YAOI)

Summary: Harry and Draco get a mandatory after school supplementary lesson by Serverus, there potions and chemistry teacher, due to there failing grades, and lack of understanding. _'Dear ol' Sevvy wouldn't do that to me, his godson, Draco Malfoy...would he?'_

**WARNING'S: Perverted potions/chemistry teacher, yaoi→boy on boy love and sex, and some... rather nasty(?) [really excitingly new] parts. You've been warned.**

**By the way, somethings like killing of Harry's parents never happened, they were killed by a serial killer. Voldy doesn't exist in this. Its about a two-three chapter story, each chapter about 1,000-3,000 words each. Don't let that scare ya off though.**

_**Prologue**_

**"**Potter!" Harry whipped his body around to see his potions/chemistry professor approaching him, his god son Malfoy having his shirts collar twisted in Snape's grasp, being dragged forcefully down the hall tword him. Harry swallowed fearfully as most of the student's surrounding him cleared out of the way of a certain fumingly angry, not to mention scary, professor. The pale black haired man gave a glare to his god son, making the blonde stop his struggles immediately, wincing at the older mans glare. "Pr-professor snape, sir?" Harry asked before snape had got closer, but the potions master just huffed and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt as well, now dragging both boys down the hall way, earning stares from most to everyone in the halls. Both boys almost flailed uncontrollably as they yelled for snape to let them go, making a very large scale scene as the pale man dragged the two along.

Snape had finally let them go as he threw them into sturdy bolted down chairs in his class room, placing locking and silencing charms on every window and door, taking their wands away from them before he reached behind his desk and grabbed a scroll of paper "Both of you little _brats_ are to take mandatory supplementary chemistry lessons, ordered by Dumbledore's authority." he paused and unraveled the long rolled up parchment, the paper falling to the floor and rolling between the two who sat almost five feet from the professor. "These are all the reasons why you two and me are to stay in one room, from after dinner at seven till eleven, an hour passed curfew. You both have rights to be out till eleven thirty. Within those four hours you are to be studying chemistry. I will be starting the course over again for both of you until you two are caught up to the class, then you both will be advanced in head of the class within the study period time. This will continue until you achieve a passing grade." The man paused as the two began making their complaints. Snape cleared his throat audibly loud enough to make the two boys stop yelling and he continued. " That is just the first three paragraphs." both boys groaned, their professor continuing on "The rest of this writing is all of the reasons why you two are paired together to do this..." he paused mumbling "'Cause Merlin knows I'm not going to teach ziabani and Weasly." he sighed and continued "You both are going to be working and being taught by me. The writing goes on into specific details why it is that I am stuck with you two, and the reasons." the man waved his hand back and forth "So on so fourth you both start today, but I am busy and you will both be studying in this room for four hours for the test tomorrow while I correct today's papers, Both of you will start anew tomorrow" he glared at both boys "_No if's and's or but's." _he sighed and vanished the parchment, sitting himself down behind his desk. Harry groaned and opened the text book on the desk that appeared in front of the two boys, thumping his head on the desk before looking at the impossibly small writing of the thick book. Draco stared at the black mess of Harry's hair and groaned inwardly _'Dear ol' Sevvy wouldn't do that to me, his godson, Draco Malfoy...would he?' _the blonde thought, looking the tanned teen next to him over. He looked up at the pile of books in front of him, opening his mouth to speak, he let out "Sev..." but was cut short by his god father "Draco." the boy shut his mouth "Don't dare call me that." the man glared at the teen as he continued "You both cannot move, it says in paragraph eighteen you two are to sit and work together, even in normal classes." The boys eyes rolled back in his head as he hit his head against the back of his chair, sending a loud thunk through the half barren classroom. "But-" _'I have to get out of this!' _Draco thought...

"No."

The pale man said blankly

"What if-"

Draco tried to argue, but to no avail...

"No!"

his god father remained to the point.

"Me and-"

Still the blonde tried, making the professor grow angry,

"NO!"

He shouted, looking up from his desk to see his god son getting frustrated.

"Sevvy!"

the boy shouted, but drew on the pale raven haired mans last nerve.

"You shut your mouth this instant."

Draco instantly wanted to stop the words that started flowing from his mouth, but couldn't, "Sevvy, please!?" the mans brow twitched, Draco jumping to an apology "Please, come on Severus, please don-" the pale man cut him short, raising his voice as he clasped his hands together, tilting his head to the side and almost in a sympathetic tone let out "Oh, I'm so afraid of the big and bad Boogiimann(™)!" the man straightened his appearance, The blonde's face turned red, Harry looking between the two slytherin's. Snape jumped up "Potter, you tell anyone and ill personally confine you to a world of hell... now where did I put that ver- Found it!" He uncapped the bottle in his hands and drank the contents. "Sevvy! Why are you using that truth stuff!?" the man vanished the bottel and walked to Harry, sitting on the desk "Potter.... Harry... you should have seen Draco here when he was a kid, he used to be called Boogimann(™)!" the man giggled slightly "He'd scare off anyone who came in his room, always jumping out of the closet to scare people. Almost gave his mother a bloody heart attack one day he did it. He knocked me over several times! You'd be surprised, Harry, how much Draco here was like you when you where a kid!" Harry tilted his head "Me?" the professor nodded "Believe it or not your father an I where quite close! We where having an af-" the pale man stopped, Draco sighing relived "It wore off." the professor turned to Draco "I've got several more, Draco." the boy became even redder "I swear potter, if you ever tell anyone ill rip your teeth out!" Harry let out a low laugh, it eventually turning into a loud laughter, the boy incoherently saying things through his gasps for air and laughs "Your-.....the-...." he calmed himself , speaking "No way!" before he burst out in a fresh fit of hysteric giggles. The blonde began to yell at snape who chuckled in amusement at his god sons embarrassment, feeling accomplished, as Harry laughed on.

Some time had passed and Harry had calmed his laughter, snape giddy under his cold mask at the display. Draco sat blushing next to Harry, mumbling insults at both of the males in the room, other than himself. Harry sighed and fully regained his composure before scanning the text in front of him briefly, looking up at Draco, he smirked "That's odd." Draco's blush decreased to a faint tinge "What?" snape cut in "Draco does not know potter." the boy looked at his professor "Figured." he looked back at Draco "My mum used to talk about how the boogeyman would get me if I went into certain parts of the house, she claimed one of her friends knew him personally. I was told bed time stories about him, I guess you could say it was my favorite story." he looked over at snape "Guess ive met the boogeyman, huh?" he chuckled, snape nodding. Draco's blush deepened "Sod off, the two of you."


End file.
